


In Which Nick Has Fun With Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ice cubes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Jamie are having an enjoyable afternoon, when Nick gets the idea to tease his shirtless boyfriend with an ice cube, and things take an erotic turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Nick Has Fun With Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for funsies, in a verse Post-Surrender with Nick/Jamie. I actually have a whole verse in which they get together and will likely write more on the subject, if I'm completely honest. But yeah, this was written mainly for my girlfriend who requested it, but I thought others might like it.

Nick knew a lot about Jamie now. He realized this as he didn't have to think where to kiss. His mouth went knowingly to the back of Jamie's neck. He nibbled slightly. The sound Jamie made, the soft little squeak was one of Nick's favorite things to hear.

The door to Jamie's room was open, but Nick really couldn't bring himself to care. Notice it, sure, but there were more pressing matters than the view of the Crawfords' hallway. Jamie's clothes. They were still on and that was something Nick was pretty tired of.

The little blonde boy sighed his name before kissing Nick's lips. Jamie's mouth was soft, and warm and smelled like the cherry chapstick he'd used. Nick liked it. He liked it so much h thought of it when Jamie wasn't near him. 

Nick took Jamie's shirt off in a fluid motion. Jamie shivered underneath the touches that followed, and Nick felt himself smile. 

"Nick..." he mumbled, for no reason at all. Nick found that oddly pleasant. It drew him closer in, and usually made him pretty happy, some feeling he didn't know the name of, but a feeling he just let happen. No use in human names for demon feelings. Nick was lucky he could figure out that Jamie was important, and that he was his. The rest didn't matter, not really.

"Nick, what're ya gonna do?" Jamie's voice shook and waggled slightly, dipping off at the end. It made nick feel like they were playing a game, and it was a teasing thing that Nick had really begun to like.

"Wait here." Nick kissed Jamie again, biting at his bottom lip. He didn't leave without taking a moment to tweak Jamie's nipple. The sound was well worth the thought, and Nick slipped out. He wanted to surprise his boyfriend. Better yet, he wanted to watch him squirm some, but he wanted it physic. A visceral, instinctual thing without any emotional manipulators was what he wanted. No humiliation, just action tonight.

The whole house was warm, heated by fireplace and furnace. Nick had spent the last night there, and neither he nor Jamie bothered with a blanket. He'd switch that up, he thought. A shock of something cold would do the trick, and it was a lot less complicated than ropes or toys.

Getting the ice cube was swift. His feet made no sound from the time he left Jamie's room until he came back into it.

Jamie had relocated himself to being draped on the bed. He waved lazily and smiled at Nick. "Hey, baby..."

Nick nodded, coming closer. This time as he kissed Jamie, he was grinning. He grinned when Jamie's warm tongue met his, he grinned as he could feel Jamie's breath speeding up, warm against his face. He grinned when he pressed the ice first gently to Jamie's chest and felt the little spasm, the slight jump.

"Niiiick, what was that?" Jamie's voice was higher than normal. It made Nick want him more and he couldn't even figure out why. Jamie was frustrating that way, he always made Nick want him constantly.

"What was what?" He made himself cock an eyebrow was he brushed it along Jamie's pectorals, then his collarbone. Then, he pressed it to Jamie's lips for a moment, which he pecked softly. "This?"

Jamie shivered a bit, and the areas where the ice had touched left glimmering trails in his skin that caught the light. Nick liked it. Jamie's nod came with him biting his lip, already n arousing pink color that made Nick think about the rest of his mouth. 

"I'm sure you've seen ice before," he drawled. Nick took the ice cube to his mouth, licking it once. The coldness in his mouth was nice, and he proceeded to suck on it for a little while, eventually popping it into his mouth and eating it once and for all.

"I..." Jamie swallowed, somewhat blushing. Between the fact he wore no shirt and his now shining, ice-shone lips, Nick was ridiculously attractive, or at least that was what he'd come to understand. "Why did you feel the need to put ice all over my prone little body?" He blinked, and he still shivered just a bit.

Nick laughed just a bit, and felt his mouth remain quirked up on one side. "Because I like the way you jump." He kissed him, cool lips pressing together. The air between them was hot and humid, and yet their iced lips were both cool and lsightly wet.

Kissing went on for a long time, usually, and that was just how Nick liked it. He kept his mouth in time with Jamie's, biting at the slightly swollen lips of his boyfriend occasionally. Jamie's hands rested contently around his neck for a while, and Nick's hands were warm in Jamie's hands. It was nice, a smooth kind of arousal without the violent urge to be so overtly erotic that neither boy could breathe. He liked it this way, and he and Jamie would go for hours if they could.

Nick pulled away after a period of time he couldn't possibly be bothered to count. He remembered the slick lines he'd made on Jamie now. Kind of a pattern almost, in their little swirls and lines, the sort of thing other people though looked nice, but to Nick were but more organized ways of doing things.

"I also like to lick you clean," His voice was low, kind of growling by now. He didn't have the time to be wordy, had no patience for sounding normal when he could be tasting Jamie.

"Wha--" Jamie was silenced when Nick's tongue began at his neck, nibbling at the hollow of his collarbone. Jamie's skin was clean and smooth and delicious. Nick would taste all of it tonight. He wanted him, and it was getting a lot harder to do anything else by the minute. 

His tongue ran along the magician's nipple, sucking for a moment, earning a low mew. A much louder response came when he bit him there, and grinned as he moved down. The water ended on the swirl around Jamie's stomach but by now, Nick had no need to stop. He wanted to taste more.

The demon slid to the floor, between his boyfriend's legs. No asking would happen, not aloud. He couldn't imagine what words were needed. Instead he simply looked up at Jamie, through his lashes, the hungry look with teeth bared still on his face from a few moments ago.

A feverish, impassioned nod was all he needed. Nick heard the zipper slide down as he only just maintained control over his fingers to pull the metal downwards. He palmed Jamie's painfully obvious arousal through the thin, remaining cloth membrane, but the noises Jamie was making by now, the hand gently sitting in his hair seemed to be a switch, beating away all the patience Nick had stored up.

He pulled Jamie's cock from its entrapment, kissing the tip once, twice before swirling his tongue around it, watching Jamie the whole time. 

"Nnnn, Nick." The magician had quite the satisfactory response to being teased, Nick noted. That could earn him some niceness. Or at least, Nick deciding not to be mean per se, that was a better assessment. 

He took Jamie's length into his mouth fully, having no gag reflex to mind or care for, he suckled slightly, bobbing his head up and down. Nick had grown to love the taste of Jamie's skin, no matter where, and the sounds he could make Jamie produce almost guaranteed that as soon as the blond magician had rested some after Nick finished, they would have a second round of some kind. 

He worked up a rhythm, just as the boy on the bed began involuntarily thrusting into his mouth. It was almost... cute, he mused.

"Nick," Jamie gasp, hold on Nick's hair tightening. "I'm close, oh--oh god," He shuddered, just as a warm rush came into Nick's mouth, sudden and somewhat sweet. He swallowed it, withdrawing his head away from Jamie, who looked as though he were very dizzy and very embarrassed, between his starry eyes and flushed cheeks.

Almost as soon as Nick sat next to him on the bed, the blush darkened. "You, uh," He reached out a pale finger which came and wipedi itself on Nick's lips, which he only now noticed were kind of tingly, numb even. "You missed some."

Nick shrugged, guiding Jamie's finger, glistened with a drop of white liquid to the blond's own mouth, as he shyly licked it off. "Luckily," Nick said lazily, "You're delicious."


End file.
